Video Game Videos Inc.
Warning: This logo contains an ear-splitting jumpscare. 1st Logo (2010-present) Nicknames: "The Modern V of Doom" "YouTube's V of Doom" "The Pixelated V from Hell" Logo: Over a blue/gray gradient background, a black, pixelated "V" is seen on the top-center with the text "VIDEO GAME VIDEOS INC." below the V in the font "Emulogic". The logo is surrounded by a white outline. An eye opens on the bottom of the V. Then, out of nowhere a gray cat with an angry expression and blood splattered on its face pops up and makes an earsplitting jumpscare at the audience, as the background flashes in white and red. The last second has the screen completely blocked by the cat's face before the logo cuts to the HotDiggedyDemon.com logo. Trivia: The cat's name is "Catzilla", who only appears in the logo and not the actual series. In "Mickey's Rebuttal", Catzilla and Mickey switch roles in both this logo and the title card. FX/SFX: The eye opening, the cat's appearance and the flashing. Music/Sounds: A brief air whoosh once the eye opens, then we hear the cat's maniacal, breathy scream. Availability: Seen after all episodes of the web series Wacky Game Jokez, 4 Kidz!. Scare Factor: Nightmare, because of the Catzilla jumpscare. * * This information was provided by the CLG Wiki. http://www.closinglogos.com/page/Video+Game+Videos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Jumpscare Logos Category:Video Games Logos Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Logos that act like Adam Lanza Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos that act like Playboi Carti Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:Black and White Logos Category:Cheesy Logos Category:Pages with no photos Category:Logos that should not be watched by people who are prone to epilepsy Category:Logos that cause epilepsy Category:Red Logos Category:Cheap Logos Category:Weird Logos Category:Logos that scare The Fat Controller Category:Logos that scare Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Logos that are so so scary it ruins your childhood and you pay whoever made this and it goes on the news and everything goes all over the place Category:Logos that make you fall off your chair at 3AM and you jump out of the living room window, just so you can get eaten by killer clowns and then your skeleton comes out and you hunt down people Category:Logos that act like 1x1x1x1 Category:Logos that act like C00lKidd Category:Logos that are worse than Demonic Furbies Category:Logos that can cause a seizure Category:Logos that contains screaming Category:Nominees for Scariest Logo of the 2010's Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:Logos that make you wanna explode into Campbell's Soup and let Robbie Rotten and Joel (Vinesauce) join the KKK Category:CLG Wiki List of Seizure Inducing Logos (2017) REUPLOAD Category:Unexpected Logos Category:Logos that turn me into pickle rick Category:Logo that explode bomby Category:Logos that scare epic gamers Category:What the fuck is this Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Logos that scare you Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that scare Wonder Pets Category:Logos that scare BlueSonicAnimate Category:Logos that scare the Harvey Street Kids Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos in The Top 15 Least Scary Nightmare Logos By Kinzster172 Category:Logos so scary that Donald Trump will ban that logo from USA! Category:Logos So Scary That I Must Tell The Characters From Object Lockdown To Eat A Laptop And Re-Open Toys R Us While Watching Numberblocks For Some Reason Category:Children who have seizures